


The Flowering of the Amber Blood and Moon-cold Bone 你的琥珀

by Marandy



Series: The Dead and the Infidel [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Napoleon Background, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: 1985年的一个夜里，Solo想起了那个叫Illya的KGB.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Dead and the Infidel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078910
Kudos: 12





	1. 零

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AseretBlaikaZh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AseretBlaikaZh/gifts).



> 英文标题化自Edith Sitwell诗作Heart and Mind.  
> 原文见：https://www.poetrybyheart.org.uk/poems/heart-and-mind/
> 
> Warning: 嗑药；详细的血腥场面；二战描写  
> 

凌晨三点，霍金斯带着一身火药的烟硝味儿拉开了家门。他养的那只肥猫旋即蹭到门边嗲叫起来，晃着蓬松的大尾巴撕扯他的裤腿。霍金斯抱起这个惯会撒娇的小东西，边亲它软乎乎的头顶边往厨房走。他漫不经心地想着今天的计划，最后决定先热个速冻披萨做夜宵，给过去疲于奔命的十八个小时画上一个香气四溢的句号——但当走到客厅，闻到空气中残留的一丝古龙水味后，他将猫放到地上，宠溺地拍拍它的屁股，反手去摸别在腰后的枪。

尽管最剑拔弩张的时候已经过去，他也和英国方面没有了联系，但作为曾经的间谍，霍金斯不愿意让任何一件小事毁掉他现在还算平静的生活。他给枪上了膛，沿墙走了几步。

“你最好还是抱着它，亲爱的。”搞得他精神如此紧张的罪魁祸首从厨房门里探出头来，拿迷你手电筒晃了晃他的眼睛，又照了照自己的脸，“小心走火。”

霍金斯用力翻了个白眼：“Solo.”

Napoleon露出一个标准的微笑：“Jamie, 晚上好。有什么想吃的吗？”

“速冻披萨，谢谢。”霍金斯抓起他的猫，熟门熟路地把它关进卧室里，“咖啡，快一点。顺带一提，灯在进门后的右手边。”

厨房里传来一阵叮当咣啷的噪音，Napoleon按亮了里面的灯，大概又用力敲了几下冷冻层上结满了的厚冰，关微波炉的时候可能还不慎碰倒了什么调料瓶。霍金斯长长地叹了一口气：“啤酒就行，Solo.”

“你家怎么什么都没有。” Napoleon边翻箱倒柜边抱怨，“我还以为这里会有你漂亮的妻子迎接我，给我送点打发时间的下午茶之类，让我在沙发上等你回来。说实话，我受到的惊吓远比你这只猫多得多。”

“我在考虑这个，”霍金斯打开了电视，“但我家有灯。”

“我把那当作是一个惊喜。”

“一般我会把我生活里的惊喜都打个稀巴烂。”

Napoleon稍稍提高了嗓门：“如果你真在考虑，那我建议你换个房子。这鬼地方的犯罪率未免太高了点，一路上我遇到了四五个企图摸走我钱包的小孩。事实上，我建议你换个城市——换个国家。动荡意味着清洗，我没办法向你保证局里的档案永远不会流到MI6那边——谁都没办法保证，MI6不会心血来潮把你的旧资料和着新的一起卖掉。”

“那你觉得哪里合适？美国？法国？”

现在，油脂的香气在房间里弥漫开了。Napoleon系着他从来没穿过——天知道这家伙从哪个角落里翻出来的格纹围裙，端着一盘披萨和两罐啤酒施施然走到了沙发旁。

“很遗憾Jamie, 是的。我不是受谁之托来游说你为谁工作——我比你更像一个自由身。作为朋友，我想提醒你：窝在符拉迪沃斯托克不是办法。你需要离开苏联境内，甚至离开苏联和英国可能干掉你的地方。”

“你来就是为了说这个吗？”

“不。”Napoleon开了一罐啤酒，“只是顺带提醒下，上次忘了说了。我为你精心准备的晚餐，这值得——”

霍金斯痛苦地竖起一根手指，朝Napoleon摇了摇：“一份情报。Napoleon大帝，总得让您可怜的俄国俘虏吃完这顿断头饭再去赴死吧？”

Napoleon赞许地点了点头，攥着啤酒专心看新闻播报去了。霍金斯很快解决了这份薄底披萨，边小口喝着他的那罐边朝Napoleon抬下巴：“什么事儿？”

“呃，”Napoleon转过头来，迟疑了几秒，“我想让你帮我查点东西，可能有点难。事情完成后，我愿意送给你我在里昂的一个身份和他未入职的工作、未入住的房子。两套，市东带院子的公寓，和郊区的度假别墅。工作也超不出你的能力范围，私人画廊的收藏鉴定员，老板是个干净的艺术家。”

“报酬很令我心动。”霍金斯调低了电视音量，“说说看。”

“也不算难——就是，一个KGB接下来一年的行动安排。”

霍金斯笑得挤出一堆褶子来：“Solo, 你想做掉我，是吗？”


	2. 一

和目标的女儿跳舞时，Illya开始期待希腊酸奶、威士忌和三十天的假期。Napoleon答应——不是受到了谁的胁迫，而是屈服于Gaby挤出来的几滴眼泪——这次任务结束后就为搭档们做一桌丰盛的地中海特色菜，以拯救Gaby看到街边西红柿包饭就走不动的腿。此刻，Napoleon正在二楼取一份攸关无数人生死的文件，而Illya认真考虑起了要在酸奶里加什么——毕竟，这几张纸也即将一并拯救他常年在苦寒的母国生活而变得贫乏的味蕾、空空如也的胃囊和疲惫不堪的身躯。

一切本该友好顺利地发展下去，但在这女士第三次用脉脉含情的眼睛向Illya甩媚眼后，楼上传来了一声巨响，紧接着掀起了爆炸特有的耀眼火光和灼热气浪。Illya的酸奶梦就和楼梯口那个昂贵的瓷花瓶一样，被高高抛起，再摔在地上，稀里哗啦地碎成了一小堆。

他臭着一张脸返回酒店房间，Gaby正窝在沙发里，抱着一大桶冰淇淋边挖边看英语脱口秀——Illya注意到她还特意挑了香草和巧克力的双色口味，冰箱里唯一的一个——美国人站在床边，没缺胳膊也没少任何一条腿。Illya轻轻出了一口气，旋即几乎要跳起来：“你怎么在我们的房间？”

Napoleon抬头看他，脸色古怪：“噢，因为我从爆炸现场逃出来之后碰上了一小队巡逻士兵，差点没了命？我猜？”

Napoleon生气了——Napoleon现在心情不好。Illya试着靠近一两步，但Napoleon换下他糊满泥土和血渍的衬衫，并把那种很不耐烦的表情挂在了脸上：“离我远点，恐怖。”

温和的、永远在笑的美国人不见了。而半分钟前，他还在给Gaby讲冷笑话里提到的德州风俗。

Gaby的声音带着一点冰淇淋特有的甜腻：“Illya, 倒点水吧。”

他觉得Napoleon的火气莫名其妙，甚至觉得自己有点委屈。但他很快理解了Napoleon的这点脾气，毕竟换作是谁在死亡线上滚了一圈后，都不会笑意盈盈地从容应对搭档的指责——Napoleon有时会，现在没这么做也不奇怪。Illya本来准备回敬Napoleon一句，警告他不要在别国的土地上肆意妄为，不要耍任何有可能暴露身份或致使任务失败的小花招——即使经过那惨烈的爆炸，任务已形同虚设——在话出口之前，他又想到了那个将永远与酸奶绑定的花瓶、宴会厅地板上被冲击波震出的墙皮与玻璃碎片、以及混杂着枪声的骚乱与喧嚣。藉于此，Illya选择先缓慢眨巴了两下眼睛，仔细上下打量了一遍这场大戏的始作俑者。确认Napoleon只是擦伤和淤青有点多，血迹都来自左臂上一道不太深的割伤后——难怪Gaby镇定自若，还有心情吃冰淇淋——他把舌头卷起来，使劲顶了顶左下的牙龈，转身到房间那边整理最近几天得到的情报去了。

Napoleon迅速处理好了伤口，换上件干净的衬衫——就丢在床上，和外套一起。他扣好扣子，擦干净蒙了灰和泥的皮鞋，重新容光焕发地走出门去。Illya想问他去干什么，但最终埋首于那堆乱糟糟的纸。

美国人的声音照例很轻佻：“晚安，Gaby. ”

Gaby正忙着挖香草味的那半边，含糊地回了一句：“晚安，Solo. ”

Illya期待Napoleon再说出点什么东西来，但Napoleon只是缓缓关上门，用门锁入扣的咔哒一声脆响把自己和套房里的所有分离开了。他扭头去看Gaby, 女孩叹了口气，弯腰穿鞋：“我马上回来。”

早晨，Illya开始轻手轻脚地洗漱。这点动静不足以惊起普通人，却能够吵醒敏锐的女特工。床另一边的Gaby打了个哈欠，嘟囔起来：“这才几点——你干什么去，Illya? ”

Illya一时不知道该作何回答。窗帘很厚重，整个房间里只有一盏门边的小灯昏暗地亮着，比没有好些。于是他迈步走到窗边，将窗帘向两边拉开。熹微的晨光出现在雅典的地平线上，城市已经苏醒，小贩匆忙忙穿梭于大道和小巷里，远处的集市热闹起来了。

“再睡会吧。”Gaby把闹钟丢到地毯上，“今天应该没什么要命的工作。”

“我知道。”他说，“我睡不着。”

“如果你是因为昨晚那件事失眠——”她拉长了尾音，饶有兴趣地观察Illya变幻不定的表情，“那没什么。他也有情绪不好的时候。”

Illya打开了窗户：“我没觉得——他不是——他和你说——。”

Gaby笑了一声：“唉，那是因为Napoleon自诩是个绅士，从不对着女人发火儿。这算什么？因为搭档对自己说了句重话就自怨自艾？得了吧男孩，你今年三十三岁了。”

她估计在起床，衣服和被子摩擦的声音逃不过KGB的耳朵。Illya不回头——如非必要（比如生死攸关之际），他永不会打破自己心中“男女交际须得保持距离”的原则。他继续僵硬地站在窗前，开始盯一个卖葡萄的家伙。

“别这样。”Gaby声音闷闷的，九成是在穿套头衫。“我打赌，今天早晨Napoleon就会因昨天拿你撒气道歉。可能是对不起，也可能是——谁知道。说真的，别担心，去睡会儿。他就是有能惹得别人都心情不快的本事。”

Illya终于朝Gaby那边看了去，耐心等待她对“都心情不快”的解释。可Gaby绝不是要进一步聊下去的样子，于是Illya问了自己该问的：“Waverly那边怎么样？”

他可算拉上了窗帘，Gaby翻白眼：“你还是在那站着吧。”

他再把这块绸布扯开，慢慢数着右前方一座建筑被曙光舔舐的层数。第十层完全浸透在破晓的金色里后，一个大猫一样肌肉饱满却意外轻盈的身影出现在视线里；另一个棕色皮肤的健壮年轻人提着三大兜食材跟着他，脸上洋溢着热情的笑容。他俩走到距门口还很远时，尽职尽责的酒店保安疾步赶过去，大概在和Napoleon——大猫Napoleon交涉。一开始他看不清Napoleon的表情，但Napoleon很快抬了头，一张活像某个雕塑的脸完全暴露在淡橙色的太阳和细云之下。他们四目相接。

“嘿。” Napoleon叫他，一边的眉毛高高挑起来，“下来拿东西，别傻站着。“

他们到雅典来的任务目标是偷出军方的一份机密文件，借此迫使政府终止或哪怕只是推迟这场战争。Illya和Gaby照例扮作了夫妇，Napoleon则作为一位美国珠宝商人收到了昨天那个宴会的邀请函。——四天前，Waverly把他们叫到一起，递给Napoleon张精美的烫金铜版纸，并以标准的微笑回应Illya疑惑的眼神：“先生们，我知道昨天你们刚从丹麦飞回来，但战争狂可不会在乎我们的特工是否在休假——希腊。我保证，这次任务完成后，英雄们可以在随便哪里呆三十天，带薪的三十天。”

希腊，土耳其，塞浦路斯。塞浦路斯岛上希腊族和土耳其族间不断发生的流血冲突事件使得两国关系紧张，可靠情报称希腊政府已经在筹备进攻土耳其。窃取绝密计划的工作从CIA几经辗转；在飘过SDECE和KGB后，它被MI6交到了U.N.C.L.E.手上。Napoleon自桌上捡起那沓绝密资料，Illya偏过脸去扫了一眼，单是封面上就盖着不少于十个戳，全是凹凸的钢印。资料一式两份，Napoleon扯下回形针，将其中一份递给了Gaby. 

他总是如此行事：对女性过分地照顾，一是为了彰显身上那点少得可怜的绅士风度，二是为能迅速将一些不谙世事的年轻姑娘骗上床去。在为数不长的搭档时间里，Illya见过不少聪慧的各国女人在Napoleon身边来来去去；任务需要，或完全就是他休假期里打发时间的乐子。其中某个极算尽技巧的法国女人——浪漫永远是阴谋最优秀的共犯、最得力的遮掩助手——借自身的美貌和Napoleon这些女人上的缺点做武器，成功从欧洲艺术大盗Napoleon Solo手中窃走了一对耳环，其价值与那几栋在贵族家庭里传承了几百年的别墅相当。但Napoleon坚持说这位女士——这位同行准得可怕的第六感才是事成的根本原因，因为“中途我朝她的肺叶那打了一枪”。事情的结果是她因肺部感染毫无尊严地死在了苏黎世，最后Napoleon还假模假样地远远观看了她葬礼的全程。他声称：“在Victoria事件之后，恐怖，我再也不相信这世上还有会被男人迷惑——哪怕只是暂时——的女人了。”

Illya回答：“是你的魅力不够，牛仔，别怪在女人身上。”

“世界上女人有三种，不漂亮的，漂亮的。或者说，拒绝美貌的，利用美貌的。” Napoleon将锅里开始冒滚泡儿的炖汤盛出两碗来，“你要小心，她们都聪明得很。”

“你是说能将她们玩弄于鼓掌的你更聪明，以及——”

“噢，那倒没有。” Napoleon打断他，在其中一碗里洒上了大把欧芹碎，“只是善意的提醒，别太紧张。以及第三种，我们的Gaby小姐是里面出类拔萃的一位，杰出代表，同志。但遗憾的是——”

他将另一个平锅里已然煎出了脆壳的牛肉铲出来：“你把汤端过去好了，我负责它。”

“先生们。”Waverly道，“时刻谨记，你们的一言一行都代表整个组织的风貌；在任务期里，切记不要做违反规定的事。U.N.C.L.E.外勤特工需遵守规则第12条至第76条——其中包括‘不能在任务期里发展与目标无关的罗曼蒂克关系’，‘不能在未向上级报告的情况下私自使用与组织无关的人员’……”

Illya注意到他的目光在Napoleon脸上停了许久；Napoleon泰然自若。Waverly可比Oleg客气多了，从各种角度而言。毕竟完成任务才是第一要务，至于会不会搞出什么乱子——Waverly相信他们可以自行处理。尽管要求已经如此宽松，他还是不得不例行——没用，他也清楚没用，甚至有时他是带头违反规则的那一位——叮嘱一遍。Napoleon, 每个上司的眼中钉。

从会议室出来后，他们该各自回自己的安全屋收拾行李，为第二天一早飞去马德里的航班做准备，并在那里拿到他们的武器，最后再转私人飞机抵达希腊，开始这场注定不会被载入任何史册的维和行动。走到毗邻吸烟室的走廊那侧一起等电梯时，Napoleon问他：“你是拿着KGB和UNCLE的双倍工资吗？我指现在。”

Illya犹豫了五秒左右，又缓缓点点头。

“真是慷慨。CIA的财政部门已经很久没再寄给我支票了。” Napoleon把手抄进西裤兜里，“难怪你不怕Waverly扣你那可怜的薪水。在上司——Waverly, 或你那个哪里的精英Oleg——怀疑你的忠诚之前，我认为，你得用这多出来的工资请我喝一杯。”

每违反一次规定，那些穿着新潮妆容精致的会计小姐就会在他们的薪水单上扣十磅。Illya去领每月的工资时，这些春心荡漾的妙龄女子便拿他调笑，言语间无非是“为什么还没有结婚”“我打赌这些负数都是Napoleon害的”之类。他不擅长应付非苏联籍的女人，往往是落荒而逃。——U.N.C.L.E.外勤特工的薪水并不低，但到头来最终能下发到Napoleon手里的那些往往只够他准备一顿食材再买瓶好酒，忙活一下午招待他饥肠辘辘的搭档们。

“等希腊结束，牛仔。”

电梯到了，Napoleon却没动弹。Illya没等他，举步向前走去。一只脚迈进电梯时，他还没听到Napoleon的皮鞋跟和地板敲击的声音；美国人又在搞什么名堂。他转头去瞪Napoleon, 但准备好的一句质问却卡在了喉咙里。

三个月前，就在伦敦某家高档旅馆里，Illya发现自己被窃听了。他严格扮演着自己当时的身份，叫了顿丰盛的晚餐后打开了彩电。彩色节目很少，他反复调着台，最终定在了一个介绍鲸鱼的纪实影片上。解说浓重的伦敦腔和放盐太少的洋葱汤都不合他的口味，好在那晚没出什么岔子，纪录片的画面也足够好看。而现在，Napoleon脸上狡黠的笑几乎是像电视里那头到海面换气的白鲸一样浮上来了，并奇异地同步出最震撼的那幕——从天边投下的、从窗外透过的阳光在溅起的水花碎芒里、在Napoleon的鼻梁至眉骨上迸出一道彩虹来，击得Illya头晕目眩。他猛然意识到自己理解错了Napoleon的意思，他的耳朵和脖颈开始发烫，他甚至能猜到Napoleon接下来会用“苏联人的认真”来嘲笑他；他疾步进了电梯，抓住电梯一侧的扶手，迅速按下关门键。

Napoleon大度地放过了他。电梯开始降落时，Napoleon顺着他的话说了下去：“那作为回报，你可以先点个菜。”

或许，Illya边将钥匙插进公寓门边想，他并没有会错意。他拧开门，迅速清点了一遍任务行李。一切无误后，他铺开一本菜谱，誊抄下了自己画了五角星的几道菜，并把纸折成一个小方块，塞进行李箱的夹层里。


	3. 二

Illya下楼时还有点忐忑不安，但怒火很快盖过了一切。他从那个年轻人手里抢过袋子——不得不说有够沉的——窝着一肚子火儿进了酒店，完全将Napoleon晾在身后。Napoleon的笑容从头到尾没有消失过，还顺手塞给了那男孩不菲的小费。接着，他跟上了Illya的脚步。

“去你和Gaby那儿，那里有厨房。”

苏联人转头盯他，不是瞪视，也没翻白眼。Napoleon也低头看自己，用上最无辜的语气：“怎么了？”

Illya回给他一个“一会儿你就完蛋了”的眼神，将皮鞋跺得直响。

他们进门时Gaby在梳头发。女孩看看这个又看看那个，若无其事地转回去看镜子。

“你刚才——”

Napoleon靠到柜子上，眉毛拧了起来：“没关系。任务结束了，现在是过渡期。

“我昨晚给Waverly打电话——他提供的炸药出了问题，爆炸才那么惨烈。拜托，我只是想炸一道钢门，不想把我自己也搭进去。我问他，后勤部门是干什么吃的？”他示意Illya从袋子里拿酒，“他告诉我，联合国的维和部队即将进驻塞浦路斯，这事儿不归我们管了，任务终止。他会和希腊方面交涉，我们大可行动随意些。”

“可他没通知我和Gaby. ”Illya的口气稍微缓和，从袋子里翻出一瓶酒来，“这就是早餐？”

Napoleon咧出一个带牙齿的笑：“可能因为我给他打电话时他正在贝尔格莱德，而当时是凌晨一点，我猜？我们的上司需要一个不被再次打扰的睡眠，且他坚持认为我们能——相互信任，互通有无。煎鱼怎么样？”

他开始脱外套，和Gaby几乎是同时朝Illya——Illya手里这袋食物走过来。Napoleon从Illya手里接过那瓶酒，外壁冷结的水珠粘在他手指上：“你去切面包，我煎下鱼。”

Gaby已经从另外一个食品袋里找出了几大盒酸奶和一些坚果，并利落地将需要冷藏的东西都塞进了冰箱。下一秒Illya就要慷慨激昂地发表对Napoleon命令他的不满，她适时地——就像昨晚一样——阻止了新热战：“Illya, 你要菠萝还是草莓的？”

Illya立刻把到嘴边的回击吞下去，选择了粉色包装的草莓味。采买人Napoleon大概还有什么要安排，正对上Gaby撕开包装上印有黄色甜菠萝的那盒热量炸弹。

“噢——”他拎着洗好的鱼，难得窘迫，“抱歉，Gaby. ”

Gaby耸了耸肩：“没关系。你可以？”

她示意Napoleon衬衫下若隐若现的纱布，Illya的视线迅速在他俩中间扫了几趟，试图猜出搭档们在打什么哑谜。

“没什么问题，热心的店主已经帮忙预处理了。”几声钢铁和鱼骨碰撞的响动夹在Napoleon动人的声音里，“南欧，热情的代名词。苏联——。”

Illya往酸奶里洒了点葡萄干和开心果碎。注意到桌上的一大盒无花果后，他决定装没听到Napoleon最后的那个词。Napoleon认真切着手里的乳酪，没再吱声。

早餐全部上桌后，Illya意识到这有些过于丰盛了——尽管大部分是Napoleon买回来的成品，只有鱼和汤由美国人亲手制作；可一个伤员端出这么些早餐，多少令人感动。他在桌前坐下，乳酪散发出的浓郁奶香一直钻到了胃里去。Gaby已经舀了一勺小扁豆汤填进嘴里，吃了一半的酸奶摆在手边。Napoleon正朝三个杯子里加冰块，那瓶酒又回到了他手上。

Illya把面包丁泡进汤里，先吃掉了煎鱼里配的小菠菜。开始解决番茄的时候Napoleon捧着杯子过来了，并坐在了Illya右手边。

Napoleon身上轻微的油烟味盖过了他香水的味道，要Illya评价的话，是都不好闻。他去看Napoleon，冷不防撞上美国人审视的眼神。

是了，他还没对这顿早餐做出评价。

“我以为你的自大已经能让你不在乎别人的评价了。”

“噢，别这样，恐怖。” Napoleon叉了只玲珑可爱的八爪小章鱼，“人生建议，不要吝惜你的赞美，不要憎恨你的仇敌。”

Illya的餐刀在盘子上滑了一下：“下次。下次把你从敌人老窝里捞出来之前，我会记得夸对方计划精妙——执行也利落的。”

“你大可列上那么三四条，我没问题。” Napoleon的嘴角飞快地翘了翘，这点小动作没逃过KGB特工敏锐的眼睛。他兀自在心里记了一笔，但Napoleon还没说够。他晃了晃自己的酒杯，冰块和杯子发出一阵叮当声，“希腊特产，怎么样？”

Illya诚实回答：“有点怪。”

“很遗憾。”Napoleon转头问Gaby, “女孩，怎么样？”

“很不错。”但Gaby显然对那盘鱼更感兴趣，“你竟然不喜欢苦艾酒。”

“任何东西都会有人讨厌，”Illya抗议，“你们说得好像不喜欢它的人就是社会败类一样。”

Napoleon斜他一眼：“稍微有点艺术常识的人都知道——王尔德，或高更，家喻户晓——全对它心驰神往。”

“牛仔，”Illya把勺子戳进他的汤里，“稍微有点宗教常识的人都该知道扁豆汤是哀悼时才会喝。”

“权当哀悼我那颗期待你会喜欢的炽热之心。” Napoleon下意识朝后一缩，但汤汁还是溅到了他干净的白衬衫上，“你该庆幸我不会让你赔。”

Illya瞪他：“你该庆幸我没给你一巴掌。”

“那个Kiss吗？悉听尊便。”

Illya仔细打量了番Napoleon的侧脸。他稍微修了修眉毛，并保留了尾部和上方的细软毛发，为的是装作这是他天然的美——油滑。他眼角眼下的细纹已经遮不住了，不过浓密的睫毛尚可转移别人的视线焦点。Napoleon很注意身材，众所周知；但低头时他的下巴也无可避免地圆润起来，恰到好处地中和了锋利的唇线。——这张脸是Napoleon最趁手的武器，单凭外貌他就能掳获无数年轻女孩珍贵的芳心。

“你的眼神让我觉得你在考虑从哪儿下手，Kuryakin. ”

Illya回答：“我在考虑要不要加点力气。”

他又和Waverly通了电话，对方正和希腊军方交涉，严令他们在此期间不可出境，但还算有人身自由——总比关禁闭好点。晚上Napoleon又消失了，起码在Illya入睡前，他没有回来；他房间里苏联产的窃听器什么都听不到。早晨Napoleon也没有露面，Illya吃掉了酒店送来的早餐，并在女孩的怒视下收起了那套便携式监听设备。他们一人倒了杯——Napoleon买回来的酒，分坐在房间两侧，遥遥相对，各自打发着等待午餐的无聊时间。

“如果我说不用担心，”Gaby的声音从一本笑话集后传来，“你绝对会回答，‘噢，我只是怕他在外面给我们惹出什么乱子来’。是不是，Illya？”

Illya将目光从窗外的骑楼上收回来，转回手里这册设计书上：“我也是这么想的。”

Gaby的指甲在硬壳质地的封面上敲了几下：“得了，他又不是还需要别人追着擦屁股的年纪。我比你更希望他回来，那意味着你们两个会开始吵架，而这可比任何一档节目都好看多了。想想看，苏联人、美国人，KGB、CIA——共处一室，共渡难关。值得一提，观众是德国人——经典的冷战笑话。”

他第三次要求Gaby试着联系Napoleon时，女孩终于发火了：“Illya, 你不是——你现在简直像个患上了分离焦虑症的小孩。如果你担心Solo在外面会干点儿什么把我们的命搭进去的坏事，立刻，马上，打开你的追踪器，把他拽回来关进房间里，让他只能想想怎么做我们的午饭。”

在她喝完手里这杯酒前，谁都没有说话。但还是Gaby先开了口：“我理解你的心情，Illya. 但，唉，你搞得我也心神不宁。”

Illya这才接话了：“Gaby, 我没办法——一个前艺术品大盗，我没办法认为他在希腊街上游荡是为了做好事。”

“如果这样，那你就问问他。”Gaby耸肩，“他进门时，直截了当问他。Solo, 你去做什么了？就这么问。”

“他不会——”

“我知道，Illya. 你只需向他表明一个态度：我在关注你做什么，你最好老实点儿。对Solo这种人来说，态度就足够了。”女孩缓步走到冰箱前，为他拿出一个小瓶伏特加，“问题马上就能解决，转移下注意力？”

他安静了下来。Illya缩在柔软的单人沙发上，边读《色彩搭配的奥义》边小口喝酒。最终，他们没能吃到Napoleon做的午饭。

Napoleon出现时都快要吃晚饭了。门铃响了，Illya开门。符合逻辑，符合世界的运转规律。但门外站着一个刚洗完澡、头发上还散发着水汽的Napoleon. 他问：“嘿恐怖，我能…？”

Illya侧身，给他让开了一条路。Napoleon轻快地走进去，在Illya看来，那更像鬼头鬼脑地溜入了房间。他抓住机会，在Napoleon的屁股落到椅子上之前发问：“你去哪儿了，牛仔？”

“啊噢。”Napoleon显然是被他吓了一跳，“出门散步并不违反国际法。”

“这里是希腊，你是个盗贼。”

“你可真擅长令人心碎。一个女孩，加一个博物馆，好吗？我在外面看展览。”

“就只是看？”

“当然。我没有顺走博物馆的东西，我用今天的晚餐向你保证。我从来不拿博物馆里的。”

Illya狐疑地瞪了他几眼：“希望你也没有让某个女孩心碎。”

“自然，我把那女孩安全送回了家，还送了她一对珍珠耳钉——事实上，心碎的是位男士。” Napoleon从兜里夹出一个崭新的钱包，顺势丢给了Illya, “他新买的，和耳钉项链一起。”

“如果你想用这个混淆视听，没门儿。”Illya翻了几下，试图检查有没有窃听器和追踪设备之类的玩意儿。这个皮夹触感柔软，高级货，显而易见。里面只有一个项链，当作吊坠的银色珍珠和它上方的祖母绿宝石配饰都大得吓人。他递给Gaby, 珠子的镜面在光线下几度变幻出各种色彩，亮得能看到他的影子。这绝不是能从普通商场买来的东西，它的价格更不是一个在街上随便碰到的人所能接受的。

Napoleon开始系围裙：“停下，恐怖，你会把它搓坏的。顺带一提，那是个CIA, 我们共事过，如果能让你好好接受这个礼物的话——不然它的归宿只能是垃圾箱。”

“这样可不太好。”Gaby兴致勃勃地欣赏着她的礼物， “你非要这么说话的后果可能是被揍一顿。”

“也许。不过我应该更需要担心那个倒霉蛋儿向Sanders告状。” Napoleon不太真诚地笑了几声，开始模仿西部口音，“长官，那个Napoleon Solo——是的，是他，为了报复我特意偷走了我的新钱包，和买给女朋友的珍珠首饰。这是挑衅，长官。”

Gaby快活地笑出声来：“那长官会怎么给你长长记性？”

Napoleon稍歪着头，状似认真地思考了一会儿。“如果我所料不错，”他声音里有掩藏不住的幸灾乐祸，“Sanders可能会扣我工资。”

Illya已经放下了那个钱夹开始削土豆皮，闻言转头去看Napoleon. 美国人冲着他咧开一个假笑，假得不能再假。

“牛仔，”他宣布，竭力压下自己的好心情，“晚饭我要吃烤牛肉。”

Napoleon脸上的笑容消失了。“有的时候，”他拿下一把刀来，“我真是恨死你们斯拉夫人了。”

Illya擦干手，从行李箱里找出了那张菜谱，准备讲给Napoleon听。他一板一眼地念出有够长的“烤嫩牛脊肉配蘑菇酱汁及奶油土豆泥”——菜名，Napoleon不耐烦地摆了摆手：“我看过了，你切土豆吧。”

KGB愣了一下，红潮迅速顺着脖子爬到脸上去。他用左手反复摸自己滚烫的脸，试图用手指给它降温，并开始在行李箱里翻美国人可能塞进去的小东西，一双手在脸颊和衣物之间来回倒换。Napoleon正给一块肉解冻，嘴里还不忘排挤他：“牛肉，牛肉，还是牛肉。你们就活在牛肉和土豆宫殿里面，对吧？——噢，现在还得加上玉米。”

Illya将一个黏在他裤脚上的美国产窃听器朝着Napoleon丢过去。Napoleon躲开了，这个小家伙则一头栽进泡牛肉的那盆血水里。

Gaby躺回沙发里，懒洋洋地把书翻到自己之前看的那页：“看来是你的厨艺救了你一命。”

Napoleon哼了一声：“我向来对它有信心。”


	4. 三

Warning: 战争描写

“如果要我票选到欧洲以来最幸运的事情，那毫无疑问是遇见Solo.”

加里将一只胳膊环过Napoleon的脖子，亲昵地拍拍他日渐壮硕的三角肌，“他能用炼乳罐头和番茄罐头——那些不能更恶心的糊糊，放锅里随便搅搅就能做出顿好吃的晚餐来。天，Solo该去做司务长的。”

加里·盖德勒，身材高大肌肉虬结，一头浓密的金色直发和草屑泥土一起稳稳地扒在头皮上。他眉毛稀疏，与同年龄不合的法令纹一起组成了个标准的杀人狂面相。而他旁边的Napoleon正忙着捋自己湿漉漉的卷发，将把它弄干的希望寄托于鲁尔河畔冷冽的晚风，又对加里的夸赞报以一个可爱的微笑：“希望下次能有点鲜肉吃。”

另外几个不相熟的士兵发出善意的哄笑，有个满脸雀斑的小孩搂紧了自己的毛瑟枪，抽了抽鼻子：“好冷啊，快换班了吗？”

“别指望那个，”旁边的人立刻接了话，“他们不知道在哪里快活呢。”

从最开始，Napoleon就压根儿不是第一眼看过去会讨军人喜欢的类型，而几个对他还抱有好感的士官或新兵也或多或少地认定了他就是活不了太久的蠢货。在纽约到波尔多的运输船上，他晕船严重到好几天没有出房间门，全靠他那个好心的爱荷华室友每天带点饭和水回去续命。等下了船开始训练，他又明显表现出和军人气质不相符的幼态和过分的紧张，甚至连他适应营地生活的速度都比别人慢半拍。

“那个Solo一看就是个在家养尊处优的小家伙，”上士边整理手里一沓厚厚的新兵资料边和同僚抱怨，“真不知道他家里怎么敢放他出来。”

“德国人会教会他一切的。芝加哥的船明天到，资料马上送过来——”

“妈的，肉本来就不够吃了！法国人连运点东西都做不好吗？”

训练前几天，Napoleon和所有人一样，只有面和混着浆状炒面粉的肉块可吃。三四天后食堂加了蔬菜，一人一勺绿油油软趴趴的空心菜，稍微去晚点儿就连菜汤都不剩了。六天后士官们给新兵发了点东西又放了半天假，Napoleon先睡了一觉，醒来后面对空荡荡的营房呆坐了好一会儿；紧凑、快节奏的生活重塑了他的生物钟。最终他选择起床，在营地边缘瞎转悠，企图找点野覆盆子吃。等他如愿从荆棘丛里摘了一小把边走边吃时，一个法国农民挎着篮子贴到了栅栏边缘。

“你好，”他用他口音浓重的英语笨拙地向Napoleon打招呼，“苹果。”

Napoleon走近看才发现篮子底部里有两个紧贴在一起的青苹果，比他的拳头还要小好几圈。他在身上翻了翻，一分钱都没带，只掏出三块橙子味的水果糖。那农民倒也不介意，径直从栏杆缝儿里把苹果塞给他，攥着糖一溜烟跑没影了。

他把苹果啃了个干净，用坚硬的军靴和树枝挖出一个小坑，埋好苹果核后又慢慢悠悠地转回了房间。天已经隐隐黑了下来，士兵们大都咋咋呼呼地聊着天，有几个围在昏暗的灯旁安静写信。Napoleon倒腾了下东西，从贴身行李里找出离家之前特意换的一点法郎塞进裤兜里，爬上床裹好被子迅速入睡了。第二天晚饭后他又溜去基地后面，果然在苹果坟墓旁再次碰到了那个法国人；今天是葡萄。

但对方这次收得勉为其难，不过好歹是把葡萄递了过来。Napoleon小心捧着这串葡萄，一直捧回了营地里。值得庆幸的是，这群美国兵还都只有二十岁左右的年纪，属于战争后期受口号或福利影响主动参军的年轻人；无论如何，没有人试图去打劫Napoleon的兜。这串葡萄立刻让同伴们原谅了那个一嘴讨人厌的上流口音、也不爱说话的小屁孩。之后，他们也开始凑一些零零碎碎的美元，或者干脆用最近营地里发的巧克力和附近的农民换水果和鸡蛋吃。钱不是很好用，营地里有个会法语的士兵向Napoleon解释：食物短缺，商店也难以维系，法郎又贬值得太厉害，美国人带来的高热量能量块才是他们想要的东西；为此，他们也宁愿穿过危险的地雷阵，去德军废弃的碉堡边摘苹果回来，和新兵们换点糖和巧克力。

Napoleon 皱起眉来：“苹果树怎么长在那儿？”

对方把嘴里的生鸡蛋咽下去，将蛋壳搓进树下的泥里：“那边原来是他的果园，后来被德军炸平了，就剩那么几个。”

所有人身上的钱几乎都被搜刮了干净时，他们为期一个月的训练也要结束了。Napoleon的每日任务完成得还算不错，和周围人的关系不算亲密，但也绝对说不上冷淡。他最后用仅剩的几张英镑向一个法国妇女买了罐面霜，在离开的前一夜将之前缝在衣服里的戒指——他唯一带来的贴身物品塞了进去。打包行李时他没忘把它带上，此时只有睡在他身边的洛杉矶人加里·盖德勒和他开了两句玩笑，旋即也转头收拾自己的东西去了。

负责他们营地的少校将他们编成了个连，和其他营地的新兵们打包起来，一起扔进了辛普森的第二十九步兵师，同受蒙哥马利将军统率。Napoleon最后领到了些乱七八糟的罐头、几大包糖和巧克力、一盒茶包、一大袋干得掉渣的饼干、用锡纸包着的、腻乎乎的猪油和一个急救包。他搂着这些东西，和原来的一起鼓囊囊地扎进包里，跟着带队的士官走到了波尔多火车站。

上车后，加里坐到了他旁边，神神秘秘地从兜里掏出副牌，车厢里本来有点沉闷的气氛顿时活跃起来。Napoleon和车上同样无所事事的几个士兵玩了几个小时，很快就靠在车窗上睡着了。火车因铁轨中断最后只走了一半，剩下的四天Napoleon和整个第三集团军都在赶路；最终，离开美国四十七天后，Napoleon作为盟军踏上了原来德国的占领区。他意识到，自己选择的生活正式开始了。

英国空军对德累斯顿进行恐怖轰炸后的第十天，他渡过了鲁尔河，到达了一个德国西部的小村庄。这里大部分的德军都已经撤回了后防线处，只有小股德军还因为上官坚持遵守希特勒的指令而负隅顽抗到了美军入驻。一切说简单也简单：两分钟的交火后，对方投降了。

他们很快分工好了：其他人负责将缴了械的德意志刽子手们带回临时营地，并守第一班；会开车的Napoleon则跟着上司要回去交接，稍后再和留守在营地的那队一起去换班，直到后面的部队能赶上来接手这些俘虏。士官向上级报告的时候Napoleon提着一袋食物在附近转了几转，试图从这些饥肠辘辘的德国平民手里换来些东西。走进一处还算完整的房屋时，Napoleon注意到这家的女主人在他进门之前慌忙把自己的女儿推进了碗橱里——这个家唯一还能藏人的地方。

他用有些蹩脚的德语向这位夫人表明了来意，客气地询问他们家里还有没有什么画作或摆件，并表示自己可以用食物来换，又率先递过去了一小包咖啡。对方犹犹豫豫地接了过去，从墙壁的碎砖砾里掏出一块用破布包着的东西。

“前段时间政府发的，”她小心递过来，“这个算吗？”

Napoleon先在袋子里翻了翻，找出两个沙丁鱼罐头和几条维生素巧克力给了她。随后他接过那块布，掀开瞥了一眼。一块金表。

他把表重新包好装进口袋里，在兜的角落摸到了一块蜜饯；Napoleon捏出它多看了下，外面的包装纸还没有破，于是他剥开塞进了自己嘴里：“政府发的？”

对方含糊应了几句，Napoleon也没有追问。他再次晃了晃袋子：“没有了吗？我都可以看看。”

十分钟后，他收下了牛棚里的一幅铁板画，而这对母女又得到了一包面条。出门之前，Napoleon替她们修好了挂钟，轻声问道：“还有什么需要帮忙吗？”

注意到对方的表情后，他补充说：“免费。”

这个瘦小干枯的女人停了一会儿，显然在做什么艰难的心理搏斗，好像这是她人生最后一个抉择。Napoleon耐心地等了等，终于她鼓起勇气，怯生生地发问：“那你能——旁边那家还有个完整的桌子，但它太沉了——”

Napoleon啊了一声，大概是怕他反悔，女主人急急添了几句：“他们早就走了，可能再也不回来——如果您不愿意也没有关系…”

“没问题，女士。” Napoleon回答，“请稍等。”

在搬那沉重的桌子之前，Napoleon先在屋里走了几圈，从被炸成木板碎片的床下摸出了一个首饰盒。在厨房里，他遇到了一个被吊在灯上绞死的德国士兵，已经浑身僵掉，但还没有出现尸斑。他关上厨房门，搬走桌子，告别那个不停感谢他的德国妇女，继续在门口等还没汇报完的上司。吃完晚饭后，他挤时间洗了个头，才按安排和队伍——一共十四个人，坐在搭建起的高台上盯守这三千多德国士兵。这侧六个人，那侧八个。

“我今天碰到两个平民，” Napoleon说，“一对母女，都挺年轻。”

加里正忙着点烟，漫不经心地接话：“家里有个长方形的铁桌子？”

那个雀斑小孩短促地惊呼一声：“他们不是把所有的铁都拿去造枪了吗？”

Napoleon 踢了踢台面：“总之是有。就是那家。”

“你知道，”加里抽了一口，烟雾很快飘到Napoleon脸前来，“只用一个肉酱罐头，就能睡到那个漂亮的女孩。”

“你问了？”

“我问了。”加里耸耸肩，“她们很乐意。”

Napoleon换了只手托下巴：“那她们明天不会饿着了。”

加里戳了他一下：“后天也不会。后面还有兵呢——她是这最漂亮的，她妈这么说，我不太信。不过确实好看。”

“我前几天给我妈写了信，”雀斑小孩又搭了话，“我跟她说这挺不错的，起码不会像那些平民一样饿着。”

“我也给我妈写了，”加里弹了弹烟头，“我怕她觉得我死了。今天那个女的还说，她儿子就是在红军轰炸东边的时候被炸死了，成了一滩肉泥——刚十六岁，我给肉酱罐头时说的，真他妈有点吓人。”

Napoleon笑出声来：“我们吃掉肉酱，战争吃掉我们。”

加里和他身后的几个人也跟着大笑起来。“你真是个诗人，Solo, 操，”有个人说，“我希望我们赶紧攻下多特蒙德，我在那肯定有数不清的美丽女孩可以睡。”

周围的人随声附和着，Napoleon又抓了抓头发：“我们接下来应该会被派去攻门兴格拉德巴赫。”

“我不信，”加里大叫起来，“不要觉得你从学校里学的那一套在战场上会有用！我们打个赌——”

“行，”Napoleon说，“我和你赌一包烟。”

在开拔门兴的路上，加里把这包烟输给了Napoleon. 盟军并未遭到太多抵抗，德军几乎可以说是节节败退；但他们的炮弹依旧可以击中美国士兵，也正因此，Napoleon从一片灰土里爬出来咳嗽的时候，发现加里躺在离他不远的地方抽搐。他拖着急救包匍匐过去，几乎要被战场上浓郁的烤肉味和血腥味熏得呕吐——他再次回忆起了晕船的痛苦——实际上，他以前常坐轮渡跟着他外公到各港口视察，而以前从来没出现过这种状况。但无论如何，最后Napoleon成功滚到了加里身边。他从包里翻出一支吗啡，抓起加里的胳膊准备注射，但立刻滑了一下：加里大臂上的皮从他自己身上脱落下来，沾到了Napoleon手上。

Napoleon不敢再碰他了。他把这点东西匆忙忙在裤子上搓掉，先给加里推了针吗啡，抽搐立刻减缓了。Napoleon弓腰绕到另一侧去，发现四周萦绕的臭味正是加里裸露出的腹腔和肠子的臭味，德军的一角弹片划开了他的肚皮；炮火过后，痛苦的喊声和大骂声逐渐响了起来，Napoleon跪在地上，给加里打了第二支止痛药。

“加里，”Napoleon喊了一声，“马上要渡莱茵河了。”

加里暴露在外的皮肤逐渐涨起了透明的水泡，他似应非应地呼出一口气，抠了抠Napoleon的手指：“再来一支。”

Napoleon回答：“马上。”

当他从包的角落里找出第三支吗啡的时候，加里的瞳孔已经放大了。他的血凝结在Napoleon的膝盖和泥土之间，肠子也黏在Napoleon手腕上。大概很快就有人过来抬走了他，几个眨眼就不见了踪影。吃晚饭的时候，Napoleon又咳嗽了好几声，从嗓子里咳出了沙砾来。此时，他才看到自己裤子上全是乌黑的血渍。

“快过来领炼乳，Solo! ”

Napoleon抬头，是那个雀斑小孩在叫他。他踢掉靴子上的凝块，最后咳了几下：“马上。”


	5. 四

每个飞行员步入此行的理由都不尽相同，但毫无疑问，几乎所有飞行员都会成为伟大成就的背景板。当米尔金斯被从空军调入U.N.C.L.E.时，他也不能免俗地抱了成为英雄的梦想——可他直属上司Waverly给的任务是且只是——继续开直升机。

半年的时间里，他终于失去了最后一点在危急关头闪亮出场并力挽狂澜的希冀。在从希腊回伦敦的飞机上，他身后的机舱里躺的是两位传奇式的特工，而他只能专心盯着飞机的方向——太专心了，以至于Napoleon什么时候站他后面的都不知道。

“Solo先生，”米尔金斯有点结巴，“您不再去睡会吗？”

“醒了，起来走走。” Napoleon拍拍他的肩膀，“什么时候落地？”

“还有四个小时。”

机舱陷入了沉默，米尔金斯甚至能听到Illya睡熟了的呼吸声。他抠了下腰带，努力直视Napoleon的眼睛：“Solo先生，Waverly先生告诉我，除非我把飞机开到大西洋里，否则不让你——和Kuryakin先生与他通讯。”

Napoleon点了点头，没再说话。米尔金斯转过头去按了几个键，再偷偷看身后时，Napoleon已经不见了；很快，那边传来了两个人的交谈声，他立刻调高了耳麦的音量。

和飞行员聊天不切实际，而Gaby又被Waverly带走去执行什么里斯本特殊任务了。Napoleon踱回之前睡的地方，考虑了几秒后，他选择了踢醒躺在另一张床上好梦正酣的Illya.

“我打赌，恐怖。”他迎着Illya一双完全没找到状态的惺忪睡眼点了一支烟，贴着Illya的左腿坐下了，“那个所谓的里斯本任务是陪Waverly出去玩一圈。”

“闭嘴。”Illya又把眼睛合上，向机壁一边扭了扭身子。相比清醒时，他的口音更重了。

Napoleon立刻推了Illya第二次：“那我们可以聊聊那个钱夹。”

他故意让这个词从嘴里含糊地滑了过去，但它产生的能量已足以使那个苏联特工精神一振。Illya动弹了几下，半倚在床上后拿膝盖搡Napoleon的大腿：“给我点。”

这是即便桀骜不驯的Napoleon也要遵守的规定：为确保这些来自不同国家不同机构的特工能互相信任，任务期间内一切单人行动都必须向队友坦诚相告。无疑，每个人做出适当的让步等于每个人的安全都可以被保障。靠着这个，他们的三人小组至今没有减员。严格来说，Napoleon消失的那段时间不算任务期，但控制欲和好奇心都太强的Illya很难容忍队友瞒着自己一些非私人事务。自然，他不说Illya也不会问；而Napoleon已经无法忍受这死一样的安静了。

“这是最后一支。”Napoleon观察着对方的表情——他知道Illya最恨这个了——把自己嘴里咬着的那支递过去，“你可以抽一口。”

“算了。”Illya果然立刻放弃，并抛过来一个“你知不知道你在干什么”的眼神，“钱夹很不错，希望你的上司不会因为这个对你大发雷霆。”

Napoleon扯出一个笑来：“我觉得还是你问我答比较好。”

Illya在嗓子里咕哝了一声，没搭话。他俩对视了快一分钟，最终Napoleon先妥协了：“其实很简单。呃，只是我和CIA的一点儿恩怨。”

也许是他们特工机构之间有什么来往，有点特工本人不知道的交易，也有可能是谁把局里的情报卖给了CIA——总之，当Napoleon回到房间接起电话时，那边Sanders的声音阴沉沉地响了起来：“Solo.”

Napoleon把话筒拿远了一点：“休假时间。”

“别忘了你是个囚犯，Solo.”Sanders毫不退让，“还有四年呢。”

“契约精神——你和Waverly的契约精神。我转狱了，长官。你的鞭子不能隔着大西洋抽我身上。”

“不要得寸进尺。”Sanders回答，“晚上七点，宪法广场。”

Napoleon悻悻地撇嘴：“希望我和你的代表人之前见过面。”

“你没见过。”Sanders轻轻敲了敲话筒，“他会找你的。”

“那万一我认不出来——您知道，即使是在雅典，我也很受欢迎。”

Sanders挂掉了电话。

七点的时候，Napoleon已经在广场周围转了两圈。对方可能比他来得更早；毕竟表的指针刚走到十二没多久，就有一个卷发男人过来拍了拍他的肩膀。

平心而论，如果要Napoleon猜，那他绝对猜不到这人会是Sanders那种人的心腹。对方顶着一头乱糟糟的棕色卷毛，身体也算不上强壮；只缺一副眼镜，他就能冒充成在这儿科考的历史学家。特工们大都会有从人群中辨认同类的直觉，但显然，这种直觉在这家伙身上行不通。不过，知道了结果之后，过程也立刻合乎逻辑了起来：Sanders就喜欢起用些在人群中有点儿扎眼的特工，“一进入人群立刻消失掉”的常规款基本都是他们任务的接应员——比如Jones. 想到这里，Napoleon忍不住笑了一下。

“你刚才跑哪儿去了，”他说，“我到处找你。”

对方慢吞吞地举了举手里还提着的牛皮纸袋：“买了点纪念品。”

“我记得我有告诉过你，这些纪念品都是专门骗外地游客的幌子。”

棕色卷毛男多看了他一眼：“最没有资格说这种话的就是你，Solo.”

Napoleon冲着他肩膀给了他不重的一拳：“我还以为你是买给你爸的。”

他们边聊边朝人群的外围走，姿态再自然不过。对方踢开面前的一小块石子，语速仍然不急不缓：“他都快死了，哪还有心思要这个。”

这次换Napoleon多看了一眼他。“我还真没想到，”Napoleon扬起一边的眉毛，“有这么严重吗，威廉？”

威廉没对他的新名字发表任何评价：“所以他要我请你帮他找个医生。”

“我不认识什么好医生。”

“所以他要我请你帮他找个好入殓师。”威廉耸耸肩，“我已经带来了报酬。”

他把牛皮纸袋塞给Napoleon，Napoleon径直打开看了。里面只有块小绒布，他伸手进去拨拉了两下。原本好好包着的一条真多麻项链露了出来，上面还镶有大颗的祖母绿宝石。

“还不错。”Napoleon又把它盖回去，“我就当作没有瑕疵了。”

“它没有瑕疵。”威廉咳了一声。等他们走到不那么人潮汹涌的地方，他才又开口说：“他很固执。本来他不愿意找你。”

Napoleon眨眨眼：“我相信。说说看？”

“因为一些原因，他的妻子滞留在了符拉迪沃斯托克。”

“这个很难相信。”Napoleon说，“他这么爱他的妻子。”

“他听说你在那边有——熟人。”

Napoleon摆出一个最真诚的表情：“我可没有苏联方面的关系。建议你们往上报告一下，用最近抓的苏联间谍和他们换换，怎么样？”

威廉眉毛都没有皱一下：“你最近在和一个MI6女特工约会。”

“——那你们可真是掌控一切。”

“这又不是什么秘密。”威廉露出了他们见面以后的第一个笑容，“KGB那边也多半知道。”

“我受宠若惊。”

“不是因为你。”威廉努嘴，“因为你女朋友最近在负责MI6到UNCLE的人员调动。”

Napoleon故作惊讶地看他：“我会把这个当做我们年终总结时的保留汇报项目。”

“当然可以。”威廉说，“只不过年终总结时你还在不在——UNCLE还存不存在可不好说。”

“他们往里调人，各国对这个组织的控制力就不相等了。要知道，你——你们的诞生理念是什么一个国际性的，呃，特工组。”威廉将两只手交握起来，来回扳倒几次，“你迟早要回来。”

“所以我尽心尽力帮他一次，他以后就对我睁一只眼闭一只眼了？”Napoleon说，“他可没有求人的样子，刚才这老东西还在电话那头骂我呢。”

威廉摇摇头：“他也经常骂我。他就是个冷血的刽子手。”

Napoleon笑了下，把牛皮纸袋塞进包里：“那，那个让他肯拉下面子的女人叫什么名字？”

“他明天下午五点给你打电话。”威廉指指自己的衣领，“你可以？”

“我带了屏蔽仪。”Napoleon示意他自己的兜，“没关系，这是我们交流感情的方式之一。——我愿意相信，我永远也用不到他欠我的这个人情。你也是被他从囚牢里捞出来用的吗？口才不错嘛。”

“是他开的条件很不错，和我说什么没太大关系。”威廉朝另一条更幽暗的小路走过去了，“我以前是律师。”

Napoleon则选择了转身回广场那边。“我看不像。”他说。

威廉回答：“那我下次换个说法。”

“Sanders派了人来，一个律师。”Napoleon又喝了口水，“叫威廉。”

而在Napoleon讲给Illya的故事版本里，他严辞拒绝了Sanders的无理要求。无疑Napoleon深谙撒谎的窍门；如果称Illya为逼供大师，那Napoleon也应该是说谎界的无冕之王了。

“撒谎精。”Illya说，“他是怎么弄到我们地址的？”

Napoleon摆出受伤的表情：“这是Waverly的问题。当时我告诉Sanders，如果他想让我帮忙，就得先和Waverly谈谈。毕竟我已经归了局里，和CIA没关系了。他的事大概不怎么光彩，我猜。如果是公事，他会直接找Waverly的；现在大家的关系还算不差。”

“那你之后——”

“我去会了个老朋友——他是个金匠，我们合作过很多次。Gaby的项链、你的钱夹都是从那里买的。”

Illya穷追不舍：“所以你当晚睡在了你朋友家里。”

“他家离这儿太远了，我就没回来。”Napoleon露齿一笑，“主要也是，他邻居的女儿很美。”

前一天晚上他们在一起喝酒聊天，于是第二天去逛博物馆似乎也是顺理成章的事情。他和那女孩度过了几乎完美的一天，把人送回家之后又返身回了酒店。Napoleon信誓旦旦说，他看出女孩是被他的魅力折服进而春心萌动了，就毅然决然砍掉了下半天的约会，为她买了个手串后便趁机跑了。

“你很受欢迎嘛，”Illya说，“干嘛不答应呢？道德心作祟？那可真是难得高尚。”

Napoleon晃了晃手：“相比——维多利亚，她是一个绝好的例子。相比维多利亚，这样的女孩更危险。维多利亚恶毒又放浪——”

“和你一样。”

“但她依旧有自己的行事逻辑，”Napoleon没停，“她也会把自己的利益放在首位，即便疯狂，也有理智尚存。但你永远不会知道陷入爱情的人会干出什么事情来。”

“所以你溜了。”

“所以我溜了。”Napoleon说，“我可不想和以为自己在恋爱的家伙们玩暧昧游戏。他们的嫉妒心和观察力都在情绪加持下变得异常可怕，一不小心我们都会死。”

Illya顿了一顿：“如果我没记错——你在和一个女特工，MI6的，约会，是不是？”

“我更愿称之为彼此心知肚明的身体关系。”

每个人——美国人、英国人和苏联人，都知道他在和一个MI6的女特工来往甚密。Napoleon在心里低低地骂了一声，但有自己从前名声的加持，这似乎也不那么突兀。无论如何，事情已经到了这一步了，只有硬着头皮把它做完。

“最后一个问题。你怎么惹到了Gaby? ”

Napoleon卡了壳。手里那支烟燃烧到了尽头，他将烟头碾灭在手边的一本书上，收获Illya一个恶狠狠的瞪视。

谎言被人相信的前提之一是谎话里必须要夹杂许多真话，这样一来，只需改动那些看似无关紧要的小细节便能让整件事情都变个样儿。之后就是要么将自己第一遍的谎言完完整整地背下来以便下次再用，要么不要再回答第二次相同的问题——人总是很容易忘记自己编造的东西，于是会说出前后矛盾的话；Napoleon也不例外。如果可以，手边备点能让自己冷静的东西——烟，酒，随便什么。但最重要的是，一些关键的问题上，不要撒必定会被戳穿的谎。

他斟酌了也就五秒：“没什么大不了的，她只是又因为我们互相不信任生气。呃，你知道，她其实是最想把这真变成一个集体的人了。那天晚上她私下找我，限我在离开希腊之前向你道歉，还让我给她带脱脂酸奶，我买错了——至于你们的KGB, Oleg是不是也打电话告诉你，即使身在异国，也要为祖国效力？”

“是，也不是。”Illya翻了个白眼，“你就非要谈这个？”

“坦诚时间。”Napoleon指指他的手表，“他会威胁你吗？”

噢，这可有点私密了。显然Illya想结束这段对话，但Napoleon把眉头拧更紧了点儿，成功从他嘴里撬出了更多的话：“看在牛肉的面子上，是的。”

Napoleon在床上挪了挪，Illya不太高兴地拍松那个被他坐出的小窝：“事实上，他们没让我做什么过分的事情。我们在拯救世界；左不过监视你或随手搞定一些任务外的问题，你说了，大家的关系不算差。而且——”

Illya小心挑选了一下用词。

“他...没你以为的对我那么差...你明白吧？”他说，“你应该比我更清楚，一件事，一个人——永远无法一句话两句话就全部概括。”

“监视我。”

“监视你有没有干出一些对我的国家不利的——小坏事。但是你挺老实的。”

“我从来不干没有报酬的事。”

“有报酬也不能做——就那些，小坏事。”

“如果你能开出比别人更高的价钱，比如这些。”Napoleon比了个数字，“我乐意之至。”

Illya警觉起来：“有人找过你。”

“一些私人委托，当然，我那么有名。”Napoleon得意地直翘尾巴，“那些钱够买五十个这样的钱夹。”

“你可以当作已经买给我了。”Illya说，“我也可以当作已经收到了。”

“噢，这可不太符合布尔什维克的清廉作风。”

Illya板起脸：“你先送了再说。”


	6. 五

在穿过汉巴赫森林、渡过埃尔夫特和鲁尔河之后，辛普森终于攻下了门兴格拉德巴赫。相比战线另一侧的苏军，他们的伤亡并不算惨重。此时，南方的霍奇斯和他咄咄逼人的柯林斯将军已经接近了科隆，柏林西侧岌岌可危。而无论从东线还是西线看，达成一致后的盟军和苏军已经是胜券在握，所差的就只有那么一声宣告式的判决——起码士兵们来看，是这样的。他们几乎都或多或少地松了一口气，在难得的休整期里抓着德国俘虏不放，让他教一群士兵玩缴获的巴伐利亚羊头牌。

“最开始他们叫我不要和德国人说话，”Napoleon漫不经心地洗着手里的铝制饭盒，“他们是一群疯子，之类。”

“如果你仔细观察就会发现规律。”他旁边那个同样用水龙头洗饭盒的男人接话说，“越小的德国人越相信希特勒的那一套。那些十四五岁的男孩没见过德国没有希特勒的样子，当元首叫他们上前线时，他们就毫不犹豫地去了。他们简直是魔鬼。”

Napoleon扭头看了他一眼；这家伙也一脸受过良好教育的样子，叫什么来着？

雀斑小孩——他已经知道这人叫提图斯了——正努力洗着自己头发里的一些沙子，但还忍不住和Napoleon嘀咕：“他们也说苏联人是疯子，可我还没见过苏联人是什么样子呢。”

“你觉得他是什么样，他就是什么样。”Napoleon用力搓掉一小块干掉的奶酪，尽自己全力回忆着和陌生人相关的信息。在甩饭盒里残留水珠的时候，他抬肘撞了撞这男人的胳膊：“你很了解德国嘛，戴维斯。”

他当然会了解德国；如果Napoleon没记错，他是盟军从一个改造自装甲营的战俘营里救出的英军士兵之一。他一起被俘的长官和其他狱友都被送去了开往意大利的车，那群可怜人又将在那不勒斯转运输船去伯明翰，其中包括英国人、加拿大、法国人、波兰人，甚至几个巴西人。而他和另一个犹太裔的英国人则坚持留了下来；和别人相比，他俩算是身体健壮了，起码还能作战。Napoleon的长官大力表扬了戴维斯的无畏行为，还叫后勤多给他了几个沙丁鱼罐头。

他被纳粹关了接近两个月，表达欲如此之强似乎也情有可原。

“毕竟我在战俘营呆了两个月。”戴维斯同样甩干自己的饭盒，“德国人还给我们发了宣传单，上面写着——苏联人才是真正的敌人，盟军和日耳曼人应该齐心协力，把布尔什维克赶出德意志——赶出欧洲大陆去。”

Napoleon忍不住漏出一声笑来：“那你们怎么想的？”

“有人留下做‘纳粹到底有多蠢’的纪念品了，党卫军以为这传单起了作用，欣喜若狂。”

“德国人是真的讨厌苏联人。”提图斯拿背心裹住自己还在滴水的头发，“那些德国俘虏都会用俄语骂人。”

戴维斯拧紧水龙头：“德国占领波兰后还削减了给他们的食物配给。他们根本是蓄意饿死波兰人。”

“所以华沙起义和斯大林格勒战役说明了同一个道理。”Napoleon挤了挤眼，“按我的经验来说，斯拉夫人是不可战胜的。”

戴维斯大笑了起来；Napoleon瞥了一眼旁边满脸茫然的提图斯，笑着舔舔自己的上颚。

谢天谢地，终于来了个能听懂自己无聊笑话的人了。

战争时期，传递得最快的消息就是胜利之声；它不仅能安慰后方士兵们提心吊胆的妻子、父母和孩子，更能鼓舞尚在前线的士兵们：精力充沛、求胜欲强烈的军队无疑也是一个国家最尖锐的武器。早在反攻开始、法国的空军轰炸了柏林之后，一个流言悄悄就在法语区里流传起来：当时德军击溃法国的闪电战所依靠的并不是他们那亢奋的口号，更不是高贵日耳曼低劣斯拉夫之类的民族血统论，而是柏飞丁。

这个流言过了很久才传进Napoleon耳朵里。彼时他们已经在门兴消磨了三四天时间，期间只有些巡逻任务，每个人脸上都带着笑容。而洗漱后熄灯前难得的休闲时间里，Napoleon因为赢太多被排挤出了牌局，只好躺在床上看战地报。他的一位战友——那个曾经告诉他法国人会穿过德军地雷阵去摘苹果的家伙——唠唠叨叨和一同打牌的另一个密歇根人喊这些不知道从哪儿听来的小道消息。当时Napoleon的注意力都在霍奇斯攻下科隆的报道上，多少有点嫌他烦。

“在进攻时，柯林斯将军严禁美军用大教堂的双子塔给大炮定位。于是，炮火过后，这座威严美丽的建筑依旧能矗立在千疮百孔的科隆城里。这块土地还被叫做神圣罗马时，君主、工程师、艺术家和数不尽的人们就开始建造它；直到普鲁士年代，威廉皇帝才为它举办了盛大的落成仪式。时至今日，六百多年里，它接待了无数来朝圣的信徒。而今天，在黑夜与白日交界的晨曦里，德意志人民从防空洞里奔出来热烈地迎接盟军后，仍可以照例去到教堂前的广场上祷告；他们意义非凡的教堂褪去了冷酷的面纱，温柔地拥抱了这些终于自希特勒统治下解脱的善良民众。既然如此，盟军士兵们进驻科隆所受到的不是抵抗、他们也没有被当作侵略者而是解放者看待也不奇怪了；尤其是，衣衫褴褛的人民背后是被撤退德军炸至倒塌的公寓楼，而楼上印刷过的希特勒宣言依稀可见：

“给我五年的时间，你们将再也认不出德国。”

Napoleon仔细辨认了一下配图，墙上的德文字母已经被炸掉了不少，编辑也没有配个英文翻译什么的。他不满地撇了撇嘴，换了个看报的姿势，却当即被突然出现在眼前的戴维斯吓了一跳：“你怎么跑这边来了。”

“我也总赢，”戴维斯耸耸肩，“他们都是一群输不起的。”

“讲道理，你俩！”那个——唉，Napoleon有时候也会为这个暗地里责怪自己，他总是记不住别人的名字——会说法语的男人挥了挥手里的牌，“操的，左脚袜子输给Solo, 右脚袜子输给你！”

“这不怪我。”Napoleon回嘴道，“是你自己手气太差。”

对方用法语嘟囔了几句，Napoleon觉得那不是什么好话，但也懒得继续猜了。他给报纸翻了个页，戴维斯颇感兴趣地探头过来。

Napoleon直接顺着中缝撕了一半给他：“不会德语很影响看图——我要是主编，就把这编辑开了。”

戴维斯折起报纸：“我可以教你。”

“你——呃，你会说德语？”

戴维斯朝那群正热火朝天打牌的士兵看了一眼，他们还在争执些什么，没人注意这两个凑一起看报纸的神经病。

“我会。”他放低了声音，“在异国，会说当地语言是生存下去的有利条件。”

“纳粹会因为你会说德语多给你一点儿饭吃？”

“也会。”

Napoleon没吱声，两人之间的气氛逐渐凝滞了下来。戴维斯又倒腾了下报纸，清了清嗓子：“其实我也有事求你。”

“如果我能办到。”Napoleon眼睛没离开铅字，“请讲。”

“战后我想去纽约。”他小心观察着Napoleon的表情，“我不想留在英国。”

Napoleon终于抬眼看他了：“你不是开玩笑吧。”

“不。我想去纽约。”

“我没那个能力。”Napoleon点点自己的大臂，“我就是一个士兵——士官都不是。我操纵不了你能去哪儿。你找错人了。”

戴维斯摇头：“我会自己买船票的，但工作和住处很难解决。你是纽约人，你受过良好的教育——你家境不会差。”

Napoleon哼了哼：“我和家里人闹翻了。”

“不。”戴维斯说，“这只是暂时的。只要你肯低头，他们立刻就会原谅你做过的一切。”

“问题就是，我不愿意低头。”Napoleon翻了个白眼，“不然你以为我为什么在欧洲，在他妈的门兴格拉德巴赫。”

“我承认，和你搭话是有一点私心。但一开始，我只是希望交到几个美国朋友，并没将目标锁定在你身上，因为你确实是个难搞的人——但只有你最可能和我成为朋友，现在而言。”戴维斯又看了看牌桌，“在这里，我照应你；在美国，你照应我。双赢，Solo. 我可以保证，在你能接触到的人里，没有人能比我更懂德意志了。”

“我不觉得我难搞。”Napoleon说，“我从小就被教育要谦逊平和——我以为我做得挺好呢。”

戴维斯笑了笑：“实际上，你根本是这个词的反面。”

“恕我冒昧，你资料上写自己多少岁来着？”

“24.”

“你压根儿不像24岁。”Napoleon换了张报纸看，“你也不像是纽卡斯尔人。日不落帝国的军人是不会想跑到堕落奢侈的美利坚去的。顺带一提，不要相信那篇报道——之前广播还把空军轰炸科隆当作战绩炫耀了好久呢。”

“但是你挺像18岁。”戴维斯说，“年轻，冲动，就是有点太防备人了。”

Napoleon投过去怪异的一瞥：“这是战场，朋友。你长着两只眼睛。”

“这是军队，不是间谍组织，轻信人不会有什么严重的后果——那我们说定了？”

“我不保证我夜里说梦话的时候不会把这说出去。”

戴维斯抓起Napoleon撕下的另一半报纸：“没关系，我不说梦话。”

第二天他们被告知要全副武装地去郊外巡逻，提图斯边收拾东西边兴致颇高地絮叨“终于能换个环境”之类，Napoleon倒是满脸的不高兴。甚至在巡逻时，他一反常态地走在了后面。

“平时没见你有这么不开心。”提图斯和Napoleon一起深一脚浅一脚地走在青苔遍布的树林里，“想门兴的漂亮女孩了？”

Napoleon懒懒地斜他一眼，依旧没露出笑容。 提图斯刚要追问时，森林前侧传来了汽车的引擎声。

“没有。”Napoleon朝那边望了望，用手里毛瑟枪的枪口戳着石头上新生的地衣，“我不喜欢潮乎乎的。”

现在确实在下小雨。提图斯狐疑地看他，但最终也没继续讨嫌。随着汽车声音的接近，前方的士兵们疯了一样大叫起来。

“艾克！”

Napoleon听得出，是那个会说法语的家伙——就数他声音最大。紧接着，呼喊的士兵越来越多，“那是艾克”这句话在森林里此起彼伏，他们就如同吸入了什么德军新式神经毒气一样语无伦次，只会重复着最简单的那句：“艾克！”

他和提图斯一起往前赶了几步；看清前面的情况后，Napoleon立刻明白了这些士兵疯狂的原因：辛普森和艾森豪威尔正从那辆吉普车里钻出来，一起努力爬上一座泥泞的小土坡。

戴维斯退到他们身边来，轻声问道：“那是谁？”

Napoleon面色不改：“难以想象。身为盟军，你竟然不认识艾森豪威尔。”

那个军靴上满是泥土的将军站上了这附近的最高点，在雨中向他的战士们挥了挥手，示意大家安静下来。躁动的士兵登时停止折磨Napoleon的耳朵，但刚才那阵轰响的回音依旧环荡在丛林里。

戴维斯和上面的艾森豪威尔同步咳嗽了一声。

“作为英国人，”他和同样没费心听艾森豪威尔感人演讲的Napoleon凑近了些，“我只用认识丘吉尔就足够了。”

“你这话还比较像大英帝国的子民。”Napoleon说，“我们要开拔了。”

“你们学校还会教军事课程？”

Napoleon低低地指了和艾森豪威尔并肩站着的将军：“不——只要你动动脑子想一想。那是辛普森，我们集团军的长官。如果你昨天真的看了报纸——昨天早晨，霍奇斯攻下了科隆。”

“所以盟军要攻齐格菲防线。”

“这是人尽皆知的事情。”Napoleon抬头去看正讲话的艾森豪威尔， “所以我真不明白你当时为什么没去那不勒斯。”

戴维斯回答：“有一部分原因确实是我想去美国。”

上一次面对面地看艾森豪威尔的时候，Napoleon觉得自己可能只有几岁大，对着当时逗弄自己的所有人都翻了白眼。但显然，他变得有点多了，上面那个正忙着鼓舞士气的艾克压根儿没注意到浑身湿漉漉地站在一群士兵中的他。在这时，他心中终于升起了那么一丝微妙的悔意，但很快就被他按了下去。

“如果你们不知道自己为何而战，那就看一看自己的四周。如果你们不知道胜利在何处，那我可以告诉你们——胜利近在咫尺。起初，我们被告知，无穷无尽的德国纳粹挤在鲁尔河和莱茵河之间的狭长土地上，准备负隅顽抗，坚守他们的暴政政府；我们攻下了克莱沃时，他们说还有戈赫。我们占领戈赫，他们又退到了门兴。而现在门兴也在了盟军的控制之下——诸位，门兴距莱茵河只有十二英里。莱茵河的那一侧，就是柏林，就是希特勒，是十几年动荡和血腥的罪魁祸首。上一个渡过莱茵河的是拿破仑，下一个便会是肩负着全世界和平人民期待的你们。”

艾森豪威尔在雷鸣般的欢呼里结束了自己的演讲，转身朝吉普车走去。下坡时，他从上面滑了下来，重重地跌进一片泥水里，士兵们大笑起来。他向士兵敬了个礼，哄笑立刻变成了欢呼。

Napoleon翻了第二个白眼：“这有点戏剧性。”

巡逻结束后，他们被长官迅速集结了起来。辛普森没有浪费时间，整个第三军都醒了，朝着雷马根猛扑了过去。在行军路上，那个会说法语的士兵仍在吹个不停，言辞间全是对艾森豪威尔的推崇。吃饭的时候，Napoleon对着戴维斯抱怨了两句，后者则敷衍地回道：“看在他说上一个和下一个渡过莱茵河的都会是你的份上——”

“不好笑。”Napoleon往嘴里塞了块饼干。

遗憾的是，这个讨人厌的家伙也和很多人一起，死在了强渡莱茵河的途中。Napoleon和几个人顶着德军盘旋的轰炸机去拖桥头上的尸体时发现了他；他脑袋上卡着德军的机枪子弹。

战斗结束得很快；夺下大桥后，在登陆场里，戴维斯仍然勤勤恳恳地洗自己的饭盒。“如果是我，我一定会为自己为了去美国而冒险留下的决定后悔的。”

Napoleon正努力搓着自己裤子上层层叠叠的血渍，闻言将水龙头拧得更大了：“我确实有点后悔——早知道该问问，他那天到底骂了我什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 科隆的那篇报道为我杜撰，但柯林斯严禁盟军用教堂双子塔为大炮定位是真的。艾森豪威尔视察攻下了门兴格拉德巴赫的士兵是真的，但他说的话是我编的，其时间也是3月1日，而不是科隆被盟军攻占后的次日，即3月7日。


End file.
